Sapph x Floxy
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: Sapphire and Floxy, one of the most iconic duos in Pixieville. Read these to see wht they're up to ;)
1. April Fool's

**KawaiiCutie12: Sup guys. I'm having a bit of writer's block with ITYLM, but it'll be up and running soon. In the meantime, here's a oneshot (that just randomly came to me) about a fanship that I've fallen in love with.**

 **Floxy: Who?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: I'll give you a hint: She's a certain halfblood that you have a crush on.**

 **Floxy: SAPPH!!!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Ding ding ding!!** **Except she won't love you in this story (Well for the most part :p).**

 **Sapphire: Wait what?**

 **Floxy: Why???**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own PopPixie, and Sapphire/the Sapphire x Floxy fanship belongs to TunaMayo and her RP group (along with the Rex x Caramel ship/Sapph and Caramel being best friends). ONTO THE STORY**

It was a usual day in Pixieville. Well, for most pixies, gnomes, and elves. For a certain halfblood, things weren't going so great.

"Floxy, why are you ignoring me?" Sapphire Maeve, one of the only halfbloods in Pixieville, was trying to get an answer. Her boyfriend, Floxy, had been giving her the cold shoulder. They were just fine a day before; now here he was, acting as if she didn't exist.

"Sapphire, can you just stop bothering me?"

Sapphire stopped. He always called her "Sapph" or any other nickname. _Rarely_ did he call her by her real name.

"Floxy, did I do something wrong?" she pressed on, "Please tell me!"

Floxy didn't answer. Instead, he went to the front door, hopped onto his chopper, and drove away.

Sapphire decided to go talk to Caramel. Not only was she her best friend, she gave great advice, especially when she had problems with Floxy.

She walked into the shop, feeling more upset than ever.

"Welcome to the Molly Moo-Oh hey Sapph!"

She immediately flew over, but stopped when she saw the look on Sapphire's face.

Caramel immediately got worried. "Sapph, what's wrong?"

Sapphire looked at her, and took a deep breath.

"Floxy hates me," she told Caramel, "he's been ignoring me all day, and I don't know what I did wrong!"

Caramel hated seeing anyone heartbroken, _especially_ her best friend.

"It's okay, Sapph," she reassured her, "he's probably going through some stuff and needs space."

"But he wouldn't avoid me! He'd talk to me about it!"

"Hey, uh, Sapph?"

She turned to see Amore, who looked uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asked her.

"Well, uh-" she didn't know how to say it, "I saw Floxy talking to someone else."

Sapphire's eyes grew huge. "What?" She bolted out of her seat and went outside. Her heart stopped.

There stood the love of her life, laughing with some unfamiliar, yet stunning, girl. Sapphire couldn't take it. She raced back home, unaware that Floxy and the mystery girl had seen her.

 **At the elves' house:**

Sapphire had been sitting on the couch, more upset than ever. She didn't do anything to upset him (that she knew of), so why would he betray her like that? She wanted to ball up and cry, until she withered away.

"Sapph!"

"Sapphire, where are you?"

She went over to the front door, and saw Amore and Caramel panting.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Caramel asked, "you had me scared to death!"

Sapphire sighed. "Sorry," she told her friends, "I'm just pissed at Floxy."

"Actually, about that, he wants to talk to you."

Sapphire snapped her head up. "What?"

"Yeah he's in the front. He saw you run off, so when he got here, he asked us if you were okay," Amore explained.

Sapphire nodded. She put her shoes on, and walked out.

Just as they told her, there was Floxy and the mystery girl, laughing again.

As the girl was listening, she saw Sapphire, and tapped Floxy, signaling to her. Floxy looked up at her.

"Oh, hey, Sapph," Floxy greeted her, "How are-"

"Floxy how could you?" she cried, "it's one thing to not want to be with me, but to cheat on me? That's just low!"

"Sapph, there's a good explanation for this," he began.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other girl trying not to laugh.

"What is it then?" she crossed her arms and waited.

The two glanced at each other.

"APRIL FOOLS!" they shouted in unison.

Sapphire stood there. "What?"

Floxy laughed. "It was a prank," he wrapped an arm around the mystery girl, "this is my cousin, Vee."

Vee couldn't contain her laughter. "He got ya good," she said between her laughs.

Sapphire still couldn't believe it. "Then why would Amore and Caramel-" she stopped; it dawned on her then. "FLOXY CRESCEND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

He jumped up and ran for his life, as his cousin stood there shaking her head and chuckling at the scene.

Amore and Caramel flew over to her. "Well, that was a success," Caramel stated.

They laughed as Floxy dodged Sapphire's zaps. "I'M GETTING YOU TOO, CARAMEL, SO WATCH YOUR BACK!"

They laughed at the scene in front of them. Everything was back to normal again.

 **KawaiiCutie12: You can't deny this was adorable right?** **And Vee is actually my OC Natsumi Victoria Cassoni (Vee's her nickname)**

 **Vee: Floxy ya dumbass xD**

 **Floxy: Hahahahahahah- oh shit *runs and hides***

 **Sapphire: Love the story, but I'm still gonna kill Floxy!!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Comment if you want Sapph to get back at Floxy ;D**

 **Floxy** **: OBVIOUSLY NOT!!**

 **Sapphire: *glares* what did you just say?**

 **Caramel: *pokes head from hiding spot* What a temper.**

 **Amore: *from behind her* you can say _that_ again**

 **KawaiiCutie12: That's a halfblood for ya ;). You guys know what to do!**

 **Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!!! :)**


	2. Duet time

**KawaiiCutie12: Hello guys!!** **Welcome back to my storytimes!**

 **Floxy: What are Sapph and I up to today?**

 **Sapph: Are we stealing sweets from Caramel? I mean they _are_ free.**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Hahah no guys, you're gonna be singing!**

 **Floxy: *every type of dumbfounded* Uh...what?**

 **Sapph: Yay! I can't wait to hear Floxy sing!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Then let's get onto this story!! Disclaimer: I don't own Poppixie, and Sapph belongs to TunaMayo.**

 **"Love Song"** **(I don't own the song either, don't sue me :p)**

Sapphire and Floxy were hanging out for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Finally we can hang out," Floxy sighed.

"I know," Sapphire agreed, "with Narcissa and that asshole called my stepbrother away, we can see each other without them complaining!"

They laughed at her comment, and looked over at the board game.

"Another round?" Floxy offered.

"Nah, let's do something else instead." Sapphire walked over to a microphone Floxy had laying around.

Floxy watched her curiously as she looked for batteries.

"In the cabinet," he said once she realized she was having difficulty finding it.

"Thanks." She made her way to the cabinet and dug around until she found the two small cylinder-like objects.

She decided to try it out to see if it actually worked. "Test test, 1, 2."

Her eyes brightened. "Hey, let's do karaoke."

Floxy looked away. "Eh, I'm not so sure about-"

"Oh come on, pleeaaase."

Floxy looked at her. She looked so excited and hopeful. How could he say no?

"Sure, why not?" Floxy finally answered.

Sapphire grabbed into a hug. "You're the best, Floxy!"

They sung a few songs, and were having loads of fun.

"Hey, Sapph."

Sapphire turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

Floxy felt his face get hot. "Uh...wanna...do a duet?" he blurted out.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "Of course! What song?"

Floxy pulled up the lyrics, and Sapph nodded.

The music began, and Floxy started.

 **Floxy:**

 _Do you hear me?_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water, across the deep_

 _Blue_

 _Ocean, under the open sky_

 _Oh my_

 _Well baby I'm tryin'_

 **Sapph joined in:**

 _Boy I hear you_

 _In my dreams_

 _I hear your whisper_

 _Across the sea_

 _Keep you with me_

 _In my heart_

 _You make things easier when life gets hard._

 **Sapphire and Floxy:**

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _(Ooooh ooooh ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooooh oooh)_

 **Sapph:**

 _They don't know how long it takes (Floxy: how long it takes)_

 **Sapphire and Floxy:**

 _Waitingfor a love like this._

 **Sapphire:**

 _Everytime we say goodbye (Floxy: say goodbye)_

 **Sapphire and Floxy:**

 _I wish we had one more kiss._

 _I'll wait for you_

 _I promise you_

 _I willlll (Ohhh)_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 **Floxy:**

 _So I'm sailing_

 _Through the seas_

 _To an island_

 _Where we'll meet_

 _You'll hear the music in the air_

 _I'll put a flower_

 _In your hair._

 **Sapphire:**

 _Through the breezes_

 _Through the trees_

 _You move so pretty_

 _You're all I see_

 _As the world keeps spinnin' round_

 _You hold me right here right now_

 **Sapphire and Floxy:**

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Lucky we're in love in every way_

 _Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Ooooh ooooh ooooh ooh ooh ooh ooooh oooh (x2)_

 _Ooooh oooh oooooh_

When the sing ended, they gazed at each other.

"You sounded amazing!" Sapphire cried.

Floxy's face flushed. "Ya think so?"

Sapph smirked. "I'm a trained singer, I think I know talent."

Floxy smirked wider. "And I think I know good from bad cooking between two best friends."

Sapph gasped. "Caramel said she loved my brownies!"

Floxy looked away. "Well, actually-oh look at the time, gotta go!"

"FLOXYYYY!"

She chased him around the house, as he tried to escape her wrath. He ran all the way down to the Molly Moo, where they both not only got beaten by Caramel, but got sent all the way back to their living room.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Second fave couple. Love them forever :3**

 **Sapph: Aweee love you too!**

 **Floxy: Love ya!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: ;) Welp that's this story! Read and review guysss!!!**

 **(I don't own this song, it's just being used)**

 **Song title: "Lucky" feat Colbie Caillat**


End file.
